Don't Lose It!
by nocturnalMusings
Summary: When one of the Emos lose their cool, what happens? Laughs and bewilderment ensues, that's what! Now expanded to include all the Emos and their different emotions!
1. Sasuke's lost it

Hi! This is my version of what would happen if one of the emo-ish characters lost their cool. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto! I wish I did… cries 

**linelinelinelinepenguinlinelineline**

Team 7 were on a mundane mission to escort a rather expensive prize-winning pet to a dog show in Water Country. They were camping in a small clearing and sitting around a campfire waiting for Kakashi to return with fish, when Naruto decided it would be fun to bug Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, Sasuke, hey, hey Sasuke, hey, Sasuke, Sasuke, hey Sasuke, Sasuke…"

_FIVE HOURS LATER…_

"Hey Sasuke, Sasuke, hey, hey Sasuke, hey, Sasuke, Sasuke, hey Sasuke…"

"WHAT?!"

Kakashi entered, fish impaled on some sharp, pointy sticks. He looked on in interest as the blonde idiot provoked the angsty brunette.

"Hi."

You could see the blood rushing to Sasuke's head. His face began to get red, steam issuing forth from his ears. Trembling, he began to speak…

"Do you mean to tell me, that I put up with 'Hey Sasuke' for FIVE hours... JUST SO YOU COULD SAY HI?!"

Naruto shrunk under the psychotic Uchiha's glare, where he watched the rather large vein over his left temple begin to throb dangerously.

"Uh, um, uh…yes?"

This was too much for Sasuke. "I SWEAR, NARUTO, I WILL TEAR YOU INTO PIECES, SHOVE YOU INTO A BOX OF EVERLASTING FLAME, AND THROW YOU INTO THE LAKE OF ETERNAL FIRE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, FOX-BOY," he shrieked at the boy as loud as he could.

Sakura twitched, and nearly fainted. "Sasuke just lost his cool…"

"Oh…my…God…" Kakashi uttered.

Naruto was shaking and crying out "Mommy, it's so dark…Mommy, why won't you hold me?", sobbing then issuing from the pit known as his mouth.

Sakura twitched again, and Inner Sakura could only sit in awe and fear, completely speechless. The dog, which had been barking nonstop since they left the main gate, fell silent, whimpering pathetically every second or so. Neji and Team Gai then popped out of nowhere.

"Did somebody just say the Uchiha lost his cool?" Neji said bluntly. He then produced a microphone out of thin air, and Lee had somehow managed to produce a camera.

"Hello, this is Hyuuga Neji, reporting live from the campsite of Team 7, where a crisis has just occurred. Sources say that the child prodigy Uchiha Sasuke has just lost his cool. When asked to comment on his thoughts of this matter, he only said, 'up yours'."

Neji paused, and placed two fingers to press a communicator into his ear. " Wait, this just in from the station, apparently Hidan, our religious roving reporter, has confirmed that several religions, including his own, have sent representatives to the station to confirm that the apocalypse has indeed begun. Several fangirls have performed a mass suicide, out of sadness, anger, or just plain disgust. That's all for now. This has been Hyuuga Neji, signing off."

"AAANNND CUT! Great job Neji."

"Thanks Gai. Lee, did you get all that?"

"Yeah, I got it," was the muffled response.

Neji grabbed a cup of coffee being held out to him by Gai. He sipped it, then spit it out. "GAI, I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR THREE SUGARS AND NO CRÈME, NOT ONE SUGAR WITH CRÈME!"

" Yes sir, right away sir, thank you, sir" Gai said in a reverent and fearful voice, scurrying away to find his coffee.

"Tenten. Script. NOW."

"Yes sir!"

Neji turned to Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. "You four, I have an interview with you at five. Be in hair and makeup in three."

Team 7 gawked at the spectacle before them. Sasuke blinked, utterly bewildered beyond all belief.

"What just happened?"

"I think we all just got on TV, Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You two just now realized that?"

**linelinelinelinepenguinlinelineline**

That's It! That's my oneshot. I hope you liked. That story was just asking to be ended by a deadpan, ne? I enjoyed writing it, and I'm sorry if you think it's too short. I might make this longer, but I might not. I don't think I have time to, either. If you want it to continue to include all the emo-ish characters, send me a review! I will not disappoint my reviewers if they want it to keep going. Byes!


	2. Not you too, Neji!

Hi! I have decided that I shall continue! Yay! Here's Neji, people!

I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would die! Just kidding...

**funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun**

"Neji! What in the name of youth was that for?!"

"You were in my way. Now you aren't. The ends justify the means. It was always destined to be so."

"That doesn't give you the right to hit Lee, Neji. That was just mean."

"Tenten, it doesn't matter anymore. The point is it's over and done with."

Neji walked past Lee, who was still sitting on the ground. Tenten looked pissed, and Neji decided to ignore her. Gai still wasn't there, and they decided to leave after an hour of waiting.

Lee got up. "You know what, Neji?"

"What?"

Lee took a deep breath, and without mentioning youth once, shouted, "You're a jerk!"

Neji turned, absolutely suprised.

"What?!"

"That's right, you're a jerk! What makes you so special? Just because you belong to a clan, you think you can be a royal bitch?! I'm sorry, but that's screwed up!"

Neji was flabbergasted. Never in his life did anyone say that to him.

"You know what else? You think you're so sad just because your dad was killed? Sasuke's brother went psycho-bitch and killed the entire clan and then tourtured him to the brink of insanity, and me and Naruto don't even have parents!"

Neji sank to the ground, and stared ahead in a daze. he then began to breathe deeply, and his eyes watered.

"Neji? Are you alright," Tenten said.

Then, with a cry so loud it would make Sasuke's hair curl, Neji broke down.

"Neji? Are you alright, my youthful comrade?"

"I-I t-thought you'd b-be u-understan-nding-g, b-but y-you w-were j-ust m-mean," he said through sobs.With a loud wail, he buried his head in his arms and ran off toward the Hyuuga Compound.

Lee and Tenten looked at each other.

"Lee, I think you overdid it..."

**funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun**

I'm doing chapter three, presenting...Gaara! Read and review!


	3. Great, now Gaara!

Hello! Finally uploaded chapter three! Ready for it? It's...Gaara!

**linetimelinetimelinetimelinetime**

Gaara was daydreaming...again. He was in a sunny field, with trees all around. The sunbeams played across his face, and he turned to see his lovely...

"GAARA!"

Gaara snapped out of it and nearly fell out of his spinny office chair. Muttering heatedly under his breath and dusting off his robes, he turned to face his oaf of a brother.

"What, Kankuro?"

"Temari says to get signing, if you want to keep your title..."

Sighing, he straightened his ceremonial hat, and stared at the mountain of paperwork before him.

Great.

**linetimelinetimelinetimelinetime**

"Gaara," said Temari.

"What?"

"Did ya get that thing I sent you?"

"Which one?"

"The one in the padded envelope."

Gaara stared at the envelope, and shouted "Yeah, I got it."

He opened it, and out slid a picture frame. It said, "Friends", and it showed a picture that the Sand-Sibs, the Rookies, and Team Gai all took the last time they were there. There was Neji and Tenten, smiling with their arms swung around Lee's shoulders. Lee was standing behind Naruto and Sai, who were sitting on stools with Kiba and Shino between them, and Hinata in the middle. Temari and Kankuro were flanking Team Gai, and there was Gaara and Sakura, in the very front, her arms thrown around his neck, with him looking suprised and yet still stoic. (A/N: Is that even possible?)

His eyes grew soft, and while he started to go into another daydream, he siblings tried very hard not to laugh while hiding behind the paperwork.

**linetimelinetimelinetimelinetime**

Next chapter is Kakashi! Review!


	4. Why, Kakashi, why?

Hey there! Finally getting to Kakashi. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Gaara is now not starving to death, and he can tell you that...

Gaara: Panda-chan doesn't own Naruto, Neji, Me, Sasuke, Kakashi, or anyone or thing on the show.

I really want to, though. Maybe that can be my birthday present?

**kukukukukukukukuku**

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you awake?!"

"Gah!"

With several snaps and a sickening crunch, Kakashi awoke from a nap and immediately proceeded to fall out of a tree, Make-out Paradise still in hand. Rubbing his head and massaging his ribs (several of which he thought had cracked), he stood and looked at the number one blonde idiot of team seven.

"What do you want?"

"You should start teaching us, it's been nearly an hour now..."

"No one asked you, did they, Sasuke?"

"That's not nice, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Does it matter? It's your day off. Enjoy yourself, and let me rest."

So team seven left the twenty-seven year old to his own devices, and he settled down in a tall oak to enjoy the newest installment of Make-out Paradise. The book in question started to get good before...

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Flipping off the tree, Kakashi landed right in front of Sasuke.

"What do you want..."

"Training time. If I want to be stronger, then I need to train."

Kakashi was steamed. That was it? Is that all he had wanted?

"Sasuke, I officially want to kill the village. Do you know where your brother is?"

Sasuke twitched, looking very disturbed.

"Don't EVEN joke like that, Kakashi."

'That's Kakashi-SENSEI to you..."

**kukukukukukukukuku**

In the Akasuki Lair, Uchiha Itachi sneezed.

**kukukukukukukukuku**

Next is Itachi! I decided to do him because it seems logical to end the chapter with him and start the next one with him, ne?


	5. Itachi's Lost It

Ha! Finally got to Itachi! I know, it's about time, right? I can explain…See, I got lost on the road of life, when a black cat crossed my path…

Naruto and Sakura: LIAR!!

Gaara and Sasuke: Hn, you always have a really bad excuse.

Gaara: Like that last one.

Kankuro: Or "I woke up this morning and I saw a blonde hair, hyperventilated for an hour, then realized it was because the peroxide for my red highlights was showing because I need to update my color."

Gaara: Either way, you really need to learn some better excuses. Oh yeah:

Panda-chan doesn't own any of the bishies, the emos, or the other characters of Naruto.

Neji: She never has, and never will.

Me: SO DEAL WITH IT!!!

**ItachiItachiItachiItachi…Nii-sanNii-sanNii-sanNii-san…**

Uchiha Itachi sneezed, bangs shaking in the tremor. He sniffed, then looked around.

"Someone must be talking about me…"

He dismissed it. "It's probably my foolish little brother again…he talks about me at least seven times a month…"

He turned back to his mirror, letting down his long, black hair in the process. Smiling to his reflection, he picked up a brush and began slowly and methodically brushing his abnormally long hair. He admired the way it flowed, shining with a velvet-like sheen that was unparalleled by anyone's, with the possible exception of Orochimaru's or Haku's, of course…

"Ahh…I'm so pretty…I must be the prettiest Akatsuki member. Oh, silly me…I AM the prettiest Akatsuki member!"

He then began humming a little tune, then whispered the words to himself.

"I'm so pretty, and so witty, oh how pretty and witty, and… Gay!"

The volume of his voice steadily grew louder. And louder. And still louder…

"And I pity, any girl who isn't me today…"

"I'm so charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charming am I!"

Unbeknownst to Itachi, he was being joined. He was really belting it out by now.

"I'm so charming, it's great being me today!-un."

"I'm so…wait, wha?"

Deidara flung open the door, giggling hysterically.

"Oh, Itachi, un! That was hilarious! Do it again, un!"

Deidara was joined by a sad-looking Kisame.

"You know, we're all aware that you're the best looking, but you don't have to rub it in, okay?"

The shark then left, sniffling miserably. Sasori came in, looking normal without his biggest puppet covering him.

"I am aware that I look weird, so please stop gloating about how cool and pretty you are, okay?"

"You know, Sasori, if you didn't wear that puppet all the time, un, you wouldn't be that hard on the eyes, un."

"But I like him as a puppet," whined Tobi and Itachi together, not on purpose.

"Really?"

"Yes, silly! Tobi always likes you as you are, Sasori-senpai."

Sasori and Deidara then left, arguing the merits of exploding clay and puppets, while Tobi followed, knowing to just smile and nod.

Itachi looked at his fellow Akatsuki members, and shook his head, pitying his fellows.

"…And I pity, any girl who isn't me…TODAY!!!"

…**Nii-chanNii-chanNii-chanNii-chan…WeaselWeaselWeaselWeasel…**

He finally finished brushing his hair, and allowed Deidara the luxury of playing with it as they and Sasori talked about the various crimes they committed.

"…and I was all like, 'Foolish little brother…"

The door suddenly slammed open, nearly breaking off its hinges, as a cloaked figure wrapped in shadows entered.

"So this is what my little Peons have been doing."

Deidara jumped.

Sasori squeaked and began twitching in alarm.

Itachi didn't do anything, even though he didn't appreciate the "peon" remark.

"I work hard to keep this organization going, and here I find three of my most gifted underlings sitting around gossiping like fruitcakes! Have you no shame?!"

"YES!" they replied, dissolving into smirks and giggles.

**…ItachiItachiItachiItachi…WEASEL?!**

Me and Itachi: For God's sake, WHAT?!

Sasuke: Hi!

Itachi and I: O.o'

Me: (snaps out of it) That was stupid, Sasuke.

Sasuke: YOU'RE SO HURTFUL!!! (runs away sobbing) ; . ;

Me: Anyway, read and review, or else…

Itachi: I KILL JOO!

Me: Exactly! Now all of you can await the coming of Oro-chan!


	6. Orochimaru is Weird

Time for Oro-kun! Hoorah! Let's sing a song!

Nah, you guys don't want to hear me sing, trust me. People tell me that I sing good, but I suck, majorly. I can't even begin to carry the right note on any song. Sure, it sounds like it's right, but two years of choir and a year of lessons says the opposite. Don't ask about the choir thing. I was crazy in fifth grade…

Disclaimer: I seriously still have to keep writing these things? You people should know by now I'm not Masashi Kishimoto…

**snakesonaplanesnakesonaplane**

"Kabu-kun! Oh Kaaabuuu-kuuunnnn!"

Kabuto sighed. It had been a week since Sasuke had joined them, and Orochimaru didn't even think to give the boy anything to do. Never mind that Orochimaru himself couldn't do anything to save his life at the moment. Literally.

"Kabuto! Someone needs to change my bandages, and I can't exactly move my arms at the moment."

He sighed. Time to earn his keep.

"Coming!"

**snakesonaplanesnakesonaplane**

Orochimaru was on his bed, blood seeping through the wrappings of his right arm. Clicking his tongue in mild chastisement, he walked over to the Otokage of Sound. The paralyzed man sat back in his pillows, while the medic only began to gather his materials. He washed his hands quickly, and hurried over to the large bed with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, knowing that Orochimaru considered it treasonous to keep him waiting.

"You know that you shouldn't be moving too much. Your arms are fragile now."

"Spare me the scolding. I'm not a child."

_Like you'd know from listening to him whine_, thought Kabuto.

"What did you try to get this time?"

"I tried to get my book, if you must know. I'm bored to death in this dark, tedious room."

Kabuto had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. The room was dark because Orochimaru's snakes lived in here with him, and it was only tedious when you allowed it to be. Biting his tongue, he swiped a generous amount of ointment on the dead, lifeless arms, and wrapped them again in clean, white bandages. He was meticulous with them, because his master had a mild case of OCD. Okay, mild wasn't the right way to describe it: superhuman-sized was close, but not quite there. Borderline insane fit better.

"Kabuto, I don't know what I'd do without you."

_Most likely die_, he thought.

**snakesonaplanesnakesonaplane**

That's it. I think this is going to be second to last. Orochimaru's weird, ne? I know, it was more Kabu-kun than Oro-chan, but I find that doing it in a different perspective would've been weird…

Read and review, please!


	7. Dancing Queen, Shino? Oo

Chapter 7- Dancing Queen, Shino? O.o

w00t! This is really fun. I'm basking in the absolute happiness of my birthday coming up, and getting so many reviews on this story. Now, this Saturday I expect at least four reviews for my birthday. Pweeze? Shino's up next!

The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not meh. If they did, they'd be way more jacked-up than they are now...Oh god, that was weird, like I lost a part of my soul...

* * *

"_You can dance,_

_You can die,_

_Havin' the time of your life, ooh_

_See that girl, _

_Watch that scene! Ooh,_

_Dancing queen!"_

"SHINO! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!"

Shino was rudely booted out of lala land, and he removed his headphones to see a very angry Kurenei. Her red eyes flashed, and you could see the killer intent rolling off in waves. Kiba and Hinata weren't there yet, but he felt rather embarassed.

"Did you hear me singng just now, Kurenei-sensei?"

This threw her off completely. Shino, singing? Pfft, yeah, riiiight...

Shino was sweating profusely at the moment. If Kiba found out about Shino's little "secret", then all hell's gonna break loose. As Kurenei shook her head no, Shino gave a sigh of relief. It was at that moment Kiba and Hinata arrived, and the team practiced as if nothing were wrong.

* * *

"_OOH, SEE THAT GIRL,_

_DANCIN' FREE,_

_ONLY SEVENTEEN!"_

_"Shino! Keep that racket down!"_

"Sorry, Dad."

Shino turned down his IPod and the IDog calmed down a little. The little white dog was shaking its little head and flashing its little lights like it was high on speed. Apparently, ABBA had been playing on a continuous loop for several hours. The bug user wouldn't admit it, but he was a closet ABBA fan. Yes, Shino, our Shino, Shino Aburame, was a closet ABBA fan. Wow...that's weird.

What sucked was that Kiba was right outside the window listening.

"Wait 'till I tell everyone," Kiba said deviously.

* * *

Done! Shino down, Shikamaru to go! 

Read and Review, plz.


	8. Shika, How Could You?

Chapter 7- Shika, How Could You?!

Hey there! Forgive me for not updating in a while, but I needed to work on my other stuff, you know how that goes...

Disclaimer: If I must...DON'T OWN!

* * *

_Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing what is real...  
_

"Shika, are you listening to me?!"

Shikamaru blinked, and turned down the radio in his room. His mother stood in the doorway, and she looked pissed.

"What?"

"SHIKAMARU NARA! WHEN I CALL YOU FOR DINNER YOU COME! GOT IT, YOU LAZY PILE OF LUMP?!"

Shikamaru cowered under his bed, scared sh!tless.

"Sorry, mom."

* * *

"Shika, what took so fecking long?" 

"Mom decided to force my father to teach me 'important life values', or something."

Choji shook his head. "Yeah, right. Like that'll work."

"You should really be a little less lazy..."

_Lazy...lazy...lazy..._ The word echoed in his head. First his mother, then his sensei? He knew now what he'd have to do.

* * *

Team 10 wandered up the hill leading to their usual meeting spot, only to see a new person there. Shika was nowhere in sight, and the stranger worried them. The four people looked at each other, then Ino decided to break the silence. 

"Who are you?"

"Don't you guys recognise me?"

"SHIKA!?"

And Shikamaru it was: he wore a clean black muscle shirt under his dark brown vest. His shoes were the same, but his pants were a dark cameo in green. His hair was down and straight, and looked suprisingly good with his tan skin. Let's just say that three all-too-familiar jaws dropped.

"Shika," began Ino, "You look...really hot..."

"Dude..." Choji exclaimed in a low whisper, "You look cool..."

"So, I take it you like?"

All three nodded. Shika smirked, and turned to face the road ahead.

"Let's get started, then."

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were eating ramen with Kakashi. The three teammates were staring in awe as they watched their sensei eat without once removing his mask. 

"How in the hell does he do that?" Naruto asked in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Don't ask me..." Sasuke monotoned gravely.

"What are you three staring at?"

All noise stopped. The three turned to see what Kakashi had stopped eating to stare at, and they too became silent.

There stood Team 10, with the newly made-over Shikamaru. Sakura fainted. Sasuke began to twitch. Naruto blinked and babbled incoherently. Shika smirked, and caused Ino to join her ex-best friend on the floor. "I repeat, what are you staring at?"

"Dude..." Sasuke started, "How'd you end up like me?"

"Something changed me, my friend. I feel like I woke up and saw the light."

Sasuke was speechless for all of two minutes, before he grabbed Shikamaru by the wrist and dragged him out of Ichiraku's. Sasuke pulled out a cell phone, pressed a button, and began speaking rapidly to the person on the other line.

"Agent 656 requesting audience with the Brotherhood! I repeat, agent 656 requesting audience with the Brotherhood, STAT!"

Shika could only stare on in bewilderment as Sasuke turned off the cell phone and flung him into the abandoned church on the corner of Nindo and Rin. Sasuke looked around, and silently slipped in after Shikamaru.

* * *

"Sasuke, what's going on here?!" 

"SHH! No one must here us!"

They slowly made their way up the steps of the basement and turned through six minutes worth of passageways before finding themselves in the main chapel. Shika was suprised to see people in black cloaks sitting in most of the pews, staring ahead at the figure at the pulpit.

"State your name, agent," boomed the voice of whom Shika presumed to be the leader.

"Agent 656, here with a newcomer," stated Sasuke in a low, reverent voice.

"Very well, agent 656. Leave the newcomer, and then properly attire yourself."

Sasuke let go of Shikamaru, who was currently scared beyond sh!tless, and did as he was bid, donning a black cloak and sitting next to another with suprisingly dark hair.

"Bretheren!" boomed the voice, throwing his arms into the air, "The newcomer has arrived! We are now able to reveal ourselves!"

One by one each person threw off their hoods on their cloaks, and Shika was suprised to see many of his friends, and a few enemies as well: Sasuke, Kakashi, Shino, Neji, Kabuto (on the behalf of Orochmaru), and even more suprisingly, Itachi, sitting next to his younger sibling.

"And now, my brothers," said the leader, still hooded. "Reveal your names, and state your station."

"Aburame Shino: Bard."

"Hatake Kakashi: Anaylist"

"Hyuuga Neji: Keeper of the Key."

"Uchiha Itachi: Keeper of the Mantle."

"Uchiha Sasuke: Torch Bearer."

"Yakushi Kabuto, on behalf of Orochimaru: Keeper of the Scroll."

The leader then threw back his hood, earning a gasp from Shikamaru.

"Sabaku no Gaara: Keeper of the Seal."

* * *

I know, this one wasn't really funny, but I promise there's a good reason: I'm going to have a few group chapters before I end. Read and review, and I don't care if you tell me it's crap, because I personally think so too. They will return to their normal emoish selves, I promise! 


	9. The Leader

Chapter 9: The Leader

Well, decided that I've had enough procrastinating, so here we go!

Disclaimer: Must you tourture me so?

Gaara: Get on with it...

Me: (crys) I wish Naruto was mine...

Neji: But it isn't.

Sasuke: So there.

Me: I hate you all...

Itachi: Still want to join the Akatsuki? We have a "special" initiation for the females...

Me: Ew, no, I saw **Kiki-kun**'s comic on DA, Akatsuki Social...I'm not gonna, sick perverts!

Everyone: Awww...

* * *

"Question: Gaara? Are you the leader?" Shikamaru was puzzled. Who was running this thing, anyway?

"Pfft, no!" Gaara grinned sadistically. Or maybe it just looked that way because he gave off a sadistical aura, whatever. "I'm just the second in command. The real leader will show up in five..."

Neji ducked under a chair as Sasuke looked out from behind his brother.

"Four..."

Itachi clung to his brother, scared for his life.

"Three..."

Kakashi and Shino both ran and hid behind the pulpit at Gaara's feet.

"Two..."

Kabuto fainted. Shika looked at him in disgust.

"One..."

A resounding boom echoed throughout the chamber as the doors were flung open. A singel silouette could be seen in a black traveling cloak, and the other whimpered as the character pulled away their hood to reveal...

"Alright, why wasn't I invited to this shinding," Panda said angrily.

* * *

"Whoa, wait," Shikamaru shouted, "Why's the authoress here?!"

"I'm here because I darn well feel like it," she said plain and simple. She then whirled around and looked t the shinobi who were all fearing the inevitable.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOSHDARN GOOD REASON TO HAVE NOT INVITED ME!!!"

Gaara stepped foward, shaking like a leaf (heh, that's a funny thought...). "We thought you were too busy, Leader-chan..."

"Don't pull the nickname with me! I'm pissed now..."

She clapped, switching on the lights and revealing the best technology avaliable, including a Wii and a DDR machine.

"Shika, welcome, don't mention the club, you're in."

"I am?"

"yep. This is the Emo Brotherhood..."

"If this is a Brotherhood, then why are you here?"

"I'm here on a technicality, because I'm the Numero Uno of reformed emos."

"Reformed?"

"These worms," she motioned to the others, who were bowing reverently at her feet, "Are here for reformation, and failing miserably."

"So, DDR then?"

She smirked, then jumped on and chose Butterfly.

"You bet."

* * *

It was that day that Panda gave up, beat Sasuke to a pulp, and disbanded the Brotherhood. Apparently she didn't want to put up with them anymore, so she let them go unharmed (except for Sasuke). As they went their separate ways, they only kept one thing in mind:

"I'm glad it's all over..."

* * *

DONE!!! YAYS!!! I thank everyone who told me to "just go with it", and if they hadn't told me to, this fic would have never been possible. THNX!!! Bye reviewers!!! Hugs not drugs! 


End file.
